


Have A Heart

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, grimmjow isnt a hollow anymore, just a hint of jealousy, these bois gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Love. That was what had infected him. He knew it as soon as his hollow hole was shrinking in his body. They had just been sitting there, and he looked at the ginger and saw how beautiful he looked silhouetted against the Hueco Mundo sky. In that moment Grimmjow knew that he was in love with Ichigo Kurosaki. The feelings had been building up, and he didn’t know how to respond to them once they ran through his chest.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 222





	Have A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This is my first fic in awhile, and my first dip into writing Bleach fanfic (Even though I have loved Bleach for years) Well, hope you all like it! The wonderful art piece in this fic is by @gizaartworks on twitter. I love this wonderful person and you should go follow and support them!

Hueco Mundo’s sky was always odd to look at for Ichigo. The lack of stars made the chronic night sky look lonely, as the moon was the only light above them. Ichigo’s eyes slowly trailed down from the sky to the distant Las Noches, than onto the sand that seemed to glow from the moon’s light. 

A sigh left the shinigami as he rubbed the back of his neck. His weekly fight with Grimmjow was over, and lately they had just sat afterward to catch their breath and admittedly, on Ichigo’s end at least, bask in each other’s presence. Grimmjow had significantly mellowed out after that bullshit with Aizen, which honestly was a bit of a relief.

Ichigo looked over to said arrancar and was about to speak, but froze when he caught the look on his face.

It looked...soft. Fond, maybe? No. It looked more intense than that and the twenty year old didn’t know what to do about it. “Grimmjow?”

The arrancar started and looked a little startled as Ichigo had caught him staring. “What?” He snapped defensively, arms crossing as his face morphed into an uncomfortable look.

“You were staring.”

“No I wasn’t, Kurosaki.” Now his voice sounded strained and he winced, arms dropping from being folded over his chest and hovering over his hollow hole.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Grimmjow was curling in on himself and nearly screaming in pain. Ichigo rushed to his side, hands hovering over the arrancar, knowing he wouldn’t want to accept help if it was offered. “Grimmjow! What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

The response he got was surprising. The ex-espada gave him a look that was furious but had a hint of fear. He made a hand motion in the air and suddenly kicked the shinigami backward.

“What the-” Ichigo realized a little too late that Grimmjow had just pushed him into a garganta. “You bastard!” He watched as the portal closed, his last vision of those searing blue eyes in unbelievable pain.

Grimmjow watched as his garganta closed and Ichigo disappeared. He collapsed to the ground and gave a pained smirk, staring at where the shinigami just was. "Fucking bastard. This is your fault." With that he fell unconscious.

\---

Ichigo fell out of the sky right in front of his house. "That fucking motherfucker!" He yelled as he sat up. "When I get back to Hueco Mundo, I am going to kick his ass back to being a damn _adjuchas_!" He raged into his house, going to his room and grabbing his phone to call Kisuke.

“Ichigo?” Yuzu squinted at his form. She could finally hear spirits, shinigami and hollows, but seeing them fully was still a bit of an issue for her. “Why are you home already? Aren’t you usually with that arrancar on Saturdays?”

The young shinigami fumed. “I’m going to kill him the next time I see him! Bastard sent me back here while he-” His fury drained out of him all at once. While he was in pain. What had been happening to the ex-espada? He just suddenly started writhing in pain and that look in his eyes sent a chill down his spine. “I need to go to Urahara’s. Don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“I’ll save you dinner Ichigo!” Yuzu called out after him as he turned around and marched out the door. Forget calling Kisuke, he was going to see him in person.

It didn’t take long to get to Urahara’s and as soon as he had, Ichigo marched in. “Hey! Kisuke!” Yoruichi glanced over in her cat form but continued to stay curled up.

“Oh, Ichigo! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing in my lovely sh op this evening? I thought you and Grimmjow always fought on Saturdays.” Kisuke flipped open his fan and waved it slightly, eyes curious from behind the object.

“I need you to open a garganta back to Hueco Mundo for me, Kisuke.” Ichigo had a determined look on his face that the old shinigami knew well.

“Oh? Doesn’t Grimmjow usually do that for you?”

“Something happened. We were resting for a minute after our fight and he just,” He made a small flailing motion with his hand. “Started writhing in pain and pushed me through back to my house. I think something is really wrong with him.” He bit his lip worriedly.

The fan in Urahara’s hand snapped shut. “I’ll need about a week to prepare, Ichigo.”

“What if he doesn’t have a week!” Ichigo snapped.

“There is not much in Hueco Mundo that can kill that arrancar. You’re going to have to trust that he’ll be fine until you can get there. Go home and prepare, Ichigo. I’ll make sure you can get there and back. Trust that Grimmjow can hold out until then.”

Ichigo had his arms crossed, his brow furrowed with worry and a hint of anger. He wanted to go back now. He wanted to find Grimmjow. He _needed_ to. But Kisuke was right. Grimmjow had been through a lot of shit, just like himself. He could make it. And if he didn’t, he would bring him back and kill him himself. “Fine. Let me know _as soon as_ you’re ready.” Kisuke nodded, watching as Ichigo left in a huff.

“Do you think he has any idea that he is crushing on that arrancar?” Yoruichi licked her paw absentmindedly.

“It’s Ichigo, of course he doesn’t. Though I am curious as to what was happening to Grimmjow.” He hummed and looked over at his cat friend.

“Well we’ll find out soon enough.”

\---

It had been a little under a week when Urahara contacted Ichigo to let him know that the garganta was ready. The young shinigami hadn't heard nor seen anything from Grimmjow, and it made his gut twist in a familiar yet foreign manner. He felt it when his friends were in danger, but was Grimmjow his friend? He hoped so, but he didn’t know if the arrancar even felt the same.

“Alright. I’m sending you in the normal way, but for when you come back, I made something that will allow you to open your own garganta on the other side. Just in case you cannot find him or he is unable to do so himself.” He held up a small coin shaped object. “Snap this in half and a garganta will open. Any questions?”

Ichigo shook his head. “I’m ready. Open it.”

“Very well then.” Kisuke started chanting to open up the portal, and Ichigo stared intently at where it would open.

_I’m coming, Grimmjow. You better not be fucking dead._

The yawning chasm of the garganta snapped open, and with it Ichigo jumped up and into the blackness and towards Hueco Mundo. Once on the other side, the substitute shinigami looked around, trying to spot the reason he came. His eyes widened as he suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu. “Grimmjow!” Ichigo rushed towards where he felt the arrancar was, but something was different as he advanced to where he felt Grimmjow. He didn't know how it felt different, but it did, almost feeling like a different person. 

But he knew it was the arrancar. 

It _had_ to be.

Ichigo finally saw that shock of blue and nearly _wept_ with relief. The arrancar sliced through two adjuchas as Ichigo crested the sand dune, and piercing blue eyes widened with shock at the sight of him. "Ichigo?" 

Grimmjow looked horrible. His clothes were shredded, his left arm hanging limply and blood gushing from multiple wounds on his body. None of that came as a surprise to Ichigo. The surprising thing was that he couldn’t see his hollow hole. It just wasn’t there. At all. 

The shinigami shook himself from his shock and ran to the other. “Grimmjow! What the hell?!” He grabbed the arrancar by what little of his jacket was left. “You threw me out of Hueco Mundo, you asshole! I’m going to kick your fucking ass once you’re healed!” Ichigo snarled and glanced around to make sure it was just them. “I’m taking you to my house to heal. No arguments, asshole. Can you open a garganta?” A shake of the head. “Fine. Kisuke gave me something for that.”

Ichigo took out the small coin-like object. It was surprising that Grimmjow was letting the ginger keep hold of him to keep him steady, but he ignored that to break the coin in half, a garganta snapping open in front of them. With the other man leaning on him, the pair jumped through the portal, ending up once more at Ichigo’s house.

\---

Grimmjow was fast asleep in Ichigo’s bed. He surprisingly didn’t put up a fight, and was oddly muted as the young shinigami handled him. The arrancar even let Ichigo patch up the worst of his wounds, quiet the entire time. It was...disconcerting. _So unlike him._ He arranged himself to face the wall and fell asleep quickly.

When Ichigo had been patching Grimmjow up, he had glanced at where the hollow hole once resided. It was smooth but the skin was a slightly darker color, almost like it was now a scar. Was he even an arrancar anymore? The mask was still on his face, though now it seemed like it was cracked.

Exiting his bedroom, he paused as his father lounged against the wall. “That your arrancar?” Isshin gave his son an amused smile.

“Yeah.” He sighed before flushing. “No! He’s not _mine_. He was hurt and I just want to help him recover.”

His father grinned and chuckled. “Uh huh. How long is your guest going to be staying?”

“Uh… not sure. Depends on how he’s feeling…” Ichigo didn’t want to admit he would let Grimmjow stay for a long time if he wanted to. He didn’t want to dwell on that thought too much.

“I see. Well make sure he doesn’t hurt your sisters, or I’ll kill him myself.” Ichigo nodded. “Alright. We’ll entertain your boyfriend then. I’ll put the futon in your room.” He waved a hand and started walking away.

“ _Not my boyfriend!”_ Ichigo flushed so hard that the freckles showed on his face. Isshin laughed and left his son alone. The ginger went back into his room and watched Grimmjow for a few moments before going to his desk to catch up on his college studies.

\---

He had let Grimmjow sleep in his bed overnight, letting himself sleep on the couch until his father put the futon in his room. In the morning, around ten when everyone else was already milling about, the arrancar came down and stood at the edge of the stairs quietly and a little awkwardly.

“Hey Grimmjow.” Ichigo approached him cautiously, not sure what his reaction would be. His brow was furrowed in a way that indicated pain but he said nothing. “How are you feeling? Better?” He placed a hand on his shoulder.

Grimmjow looked surprised but he didn’t push Ichigo away. “I’m hungry.” He looked to Ichigo before looking around the house. The arrancar had never really been in here before, never had seen the point to learning about stupid human things. However, things had now changed.

“I can make you some breakfast!” Yuzu smiled at the white, black and blue blob in her vision, as she was already starting to cook for their guest.

“Ah...alright. I hope you can eat human food. We don’t exactly have Hollow souls lying around.” Ichigo gave a slight smile to the other before there was a knock on the door. “You can sit at the table until the food is done.” The ginger rushed to the door and opened it, concerned that it was Urahara.

“Ah! Ichigo. Good to see you. How did your mission go yesterday. I was concerned since I didn’t feel the arrancar’s reiatsu but another soul reaper’s.”

Ichigo stared… and kept staring. “What? What do you mean? I got Grimmjow back. Yuzu is making food for him.”

“May I come in, Ichigo?” Urahara’s eyes flashed in that terrifying seriousness he was known for. The young shinigami nodded and let him in, leading him to where Grimmjow sat.

It was surprising to see the arrancar just absolutely inhaling the food that was being set in front of him. He looked up and spotted Urahara but continued to eat heartily. “Ah. Interesting. Well, he seems to not be an arrancar anymore.”

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo froze at those words. “Wait what? How can he not be an arrancar anymore? He still has his mask, but his hollow hole _is_ gone…”

“Well, it seems he is more like a Visored now than an arrancar. His mask also seems to be crumbling, and he’s eating regular food.” Kisuke gave a pointed look to the blue haired man.

Grimmjow gave a glare but admitted something. “After I threw you in the garganta, my hollow hole closed. I also attempted to eat a hollow but nothing happened like it was supposed to. This,” he motioned to the plate of food in front of him, “has stopped the hunger I was feeling.”

“But how is that possible?” The now ex-arrancar shrugged, averting his eyes. Ichigo looked to Urahara.

“Not sure.” A _definite_ lie, but he wasn’t about to tell Ichigo that. This was about to become his new real time drama until Ichigo and Grimmjow figured their shit out. “I will, however, inform the Soul Society to leave this well enough alone. I can also give you a gigai, Grimmjow, as I assume you cannot open a garganta anymore?” A nod. “Alright. I’ll get you a gigai.” With a wave and a big grin, Kisuke left.

Ichigo stared at where Urahara left, then turned his gaze to Grimmjow, who was refusing to make eye contact. He did notice that the mask on his face seemed to crumble a tiny amount. “Grimmjow. You’re oddly quiet.”

A long deep breath escaped the blue haired soul. “Lots to think about, Kurosaki. I’m technically not a hollow anymore and that’s a bit…” His brows furrowed in deep thought. “I don’t know. I feel a lot more than I had before. I don’t think I have my hierro anymore. My mask itches and I’m eating food, which is so fucking good.” He groaned, hating that he was admitting something like that. “It’s a lot to take in.”

Ichigo hummed softly. “We’ll figure it out. Kisuke is going to get you a body, and knowing him he’ll figure out why you aren’t an arrancar anymore.”

Grimmjow just made a noncommittal noise. “Yeah.” He stood up and stepped away from the table. “He’ll figure it out.”

\---

Love. That was what had infected him. He knew it as soon as his hollow hole was shrinking in his body. They had just been sitting there, and he looked at the ginger and saw how beautiful he looked silhouetted against the Hueco Mundo sky. In that moment Grimmjow knew that he was in love with Ichigo Kurosaki. The feelings had been building up, and he didn’t know how to respond to them once they ran through his chest. 

Grimmjow didn’t hate the shinigami at all once he had kept their promise to fight weekly. Honestly, he hadn’t hated him before that, but whatever he had felt turned to fondness for the other. Said fondness turned into _this._

He was determined to never tell Ichigo about these feelings. He didn’t trust them. He didn’t trust anything.

Mostly he didn’t trust that they would be requited.

Why try this love thing if it didn’t even get returned?

A heavy sigh passed his lips and he rubbed his face, feeling even more of his mask crumbling as it was touched. 

“Mr. Grimmjow?” Yuzu tugged on his sleeve, her eyes squinting to try to fully make out his shape. He just blinked owlishly at her with no response. “Would you like to watch tv with me and Karin?”

“Uh...sure?” Might as well right? He had no idea what it involved, but Kurosaki’s family seemed alright. He was tugged over to the couch and sat down, the girls sitting on either side of him as they turned the television on to their favorite show. The two girls chattered as they watched, leaning on Grimmjow.

The show didn’t have enough action for Grimmjow, and he found himself nodding off as the girls watched. Ichigo’s scent coming into the room woke the ex-Espada, and he opened his eyes slowly, watching as the young shinigami stood there with a hand over his mouth. 

“What, Kurosaki?” He grunted.

Ichigo pointed at Grimmjow, obviously hiding his grin.

He looked down at the two girls sprawled across him. Karin was leaning on his shoulder and Yuzu had her head on his thighs, both girls fast asleep. Grimmjow carefully moved the girls to the opposite ends of the couch without waking them. “You’re here a little over a day and you already have my sisters all over you?” Ichigo’s eyes were filled with mirth, absolutely ecstatic that the other was being so calm with his family.

“Shut up.” Grimmjow swore he felt his face heat up. What did that mean? Why would his face do that? 

Ichigo was going to die. How could this ex-arrancar be so fucking adorable? The light pink flush over his cheeks was killing the human. “Nothing wrong with it. I’m glad you’re all getting along. I uh… I’m sorry that you’re not an arrancar anymore.”

There was an awkward pause. “It’s fine, Kurosaki. It’s just...weird. I’m feeling things I haven’t felt since I was probably human. Odd but not awful.” He wanted to feel hate towards the shinigami and his family, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. The other had been nothing but kind to him since his defeat and almost death to Nnoitra. More of his mask crumbled.

A small noise came from Ichigo and he stepped closer to Grimmjow. “Oh.” He glanced at the other. “Can I?” A long look from cerulean eyes before a slow nod. Calloused hands touched the side of Grimmjow’s face where his mask was falling off. Half the jawbone was gone and the fingers traced along the edges. Under where the mask was, there was a large jagged scar.

Grimmjow made a noise as Ichigo touched the mask, as the entire thing suddenly crumbled in his hand, leaving the ex-espada’s cheek now fully bare. He looked down as the dust in the ginger’s hand and touched his own face.

“It feels wrong.” 

“Well, Kisuke said you might be like a Visored. Maybe you can Hollowfy like we can. Sorry. Don’t know if that makes up for the fact that it’s gone.” He pulled away, his face a few shades darker than normal. “Ah, where it was is a nice big scar now.”

Grimmjow squinted at him, eyes intense. “A nice big scar?” He gave an amused smirk as Ichigo’s eyes widened. 

“Ah. It doesn’t look bad is all I meant!” The younger man stepped back a bit, before his phone rang. He put some distance between himself and Grimmjow as he started speaking on the phone. It only took about a minute or two before the ginger hung up. “I have to go into the clinic. Dad called and said there were a couple patients incoming. You can hang out.” He murmured as he woke his sisters.

The blue haired man watched them go into the clinic and scratched his face. He meandered up the stairs and glanced in each room, finally finding the bathroom after a brief search and looking in the mirror at the right side of his face. There was a long jagged scar running along the underside of his cheekbone, almost down to his chin. It was odd but he didn’t mind it, he liked his scars. Most of them he had received because of Kurosaki, this one wasn’t all that different.

Grimmjow sighed and went back to Kurosaki’s room to lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He let out a long sigh and buried his face into the pillow, falling asleep to the image of molten chocolate eyes with flecks of golden stars. Hadn’t he once hated those eyes?

\---

It was a few days later, and Grimmjow was once again on the couch with the twins. The pair liked to watch television with the once arrancar because giving him new human experiences was entertaining as hell. Blue eyes were fixated on the screen as someone on it kissed another person’s cheeks. “What are they doing? Why is their mouth so close to their face? What if they bite them?” He seemed baffled by the idea.

Yuzu giggled and Karin rolled her eyes. “She’s kissing her cheek. It’s a greeting in some countries. Typically people don’t bite other people.”

“Typically?”

“There’s always exceptions to the rule.”

“The rule of not biting people?”

“Yeah.”

Yuzu continued to giggle and gave her twin a look. “You should try greeting Ichigo like that.” 

Grimmjow looked between the pair curiously but shrugged. “Sure.” If it was a greeting then there was nothing wrong with it right? He had been trying to learn about human things anyhow. He didn’t remember much from his own human life, but he knew a lot of these things hadn’t been around when he was human.

“Girls! Can you help me in the clinic?” Isshin walked through with his doctor’s coat on.

“Sure dad!” The teens jumped up and followed after their father.

The television was left on and the man scratched his face, eyes still fixed. It wasn’t long until he heard the front door open and Ichigo called out. “Hey, I’m home!” Grimmjow stood and walked toward his voice. “Oh hey Grimm-” He made an undignified noise as the other grabbed his arms and leaned forward brushing his lips softly against each of Ichigo’s cheeks.

The blue-haired man pulled back and looked at the other. Ichigo’s face was very red and his mouth gaped open like a fish. Opening and shutting with no words escaping his lips. “Hey, why is your face red?” Grimmjow placed a hand on Ichigo’s flushed face, feeling the warmth of it. “It’s really warm.”

Ichigo seemed to come to his senses finally and flailed backward. “W-What was that, Grimmjow!?” 

His head cocked to the side like a curious cat. “What? Why are you freaking out? Your sisters said it was a greeting.” His face had felt warm, did Grimmjow’s own face look red like that when he felt warm? Curious.

“In other countries! It’s not really a thing here in Japan!” Ichigo held his face and took a deep breath. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Why did he feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest? He was _not_ attracted to Grimmjow! He wasn’t!

Grimmjow pouted, actually pouted and Ichigo just wanted to squish his face. “Are your sisters just making fun of me, Kurosaki?” He grumbled, his voice nearly a growl.

“No! They’re probably just playing a harmless joke.” It didn’t feel like a joke. Grimmjow had seriously mellowed out since he lost his hollow hole and it sometimes baffled the ginger. “I… I didn’t mind it at all, it just surprised me.” Ichigo didn’t know if his face could get any hotter but it sure felt like it had.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

“Why does your face do that?”

“Do what?”

“Get red and warm. Kind of reminds me of Nelliel.”

“Ah… blushing? It uh… happens sometimes when people get embarrassed or when they’re sick. It happens other times too, but that’s mostly it.”

Embarrassed? Huh. That was a new emotion he hadn’t felt before.

“I’m going to go change.” Ichigo quickly rushed up the stairs and into his room. He groaned and rubbed his face. What the hell was happening to him?

Grimmjow huffed and grumbled, grabbing out the phone that Ichigo gave to him from Urahara. Karin had shown him how to use the internet on it and he decided to look up the term ‘blushing’ just in case Kurosaki lied to him. _‘Triggered by emotional stress associated with passion, embarrassment, shyness, anger or romantic stimulation.’_

A scoff. Romantic stimulation? Passion? Is that something that involves love? He assumed so. His eyes slowly turned towards the stairs and his fingers twitched. Maybe he could get the ginger to tell him more about these… foreign emotions. He understood some things like sex and relationships. He never really understood the point of them before, but maybe he could learn.

The ex-espada huffed and walked up the stairs towards Ichigo’s room. He didn’t knock as he walked in. “Yo, Ichigo…” Grimmjow stood there and stared as the ginger froze upon his entry. He was nearly naked, only in his underwear.

“Grimmjow! What the hell?! Get out of my room! I said I was fucking changing!” He was now red all over his body, which fascinated the older man. He had a few scars, not as many as he probably should have with that healer friend of his constantly reversing all of his wounds. A sudden urge flooded his body. He wanted to put marks on that skin. Permanent ones.

“What? I’ve seen your clothes torn to shreds before, Kurosaki. It’s not exactly new.” He shrugged and flopped on Ichigo’s bed. “I wanted a nap.” Grimmjow quipped, lying through his teeth, but the ginger didn’t need to know that.

“Fucking shit, Grimmjow.” Ichigo practically whined as he fumbled through his closet to grab the clothes he wanted to change into for the rest of the day. “A cat nap.” He mused more to himself than to the other man.

“Shut it, shinigami. I’ll punch a damn hole through your stomach.” Grimmjow scoffed and faced away, trying to find a comfortable position. “Don’t forget, tomorrow we’re going to Urahara’s. He said he wants to watch us fight and see if I can do anything different than before.”

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t forget about our play date, Grimm.” The ginger muttered and finished getting dressed. “How’s your gigai treating you?”

“Eh. Fine, I guess? It feels kind of like being in an outfit that's too tight.” He shrugged. “Though the clothing you humans have is fun to mess around with.”

Ichigo hummed. “You need to stop raiding my closet. We should buy you your own clothes.”

“What? Really?” This human would buy things for him?

“Uh, yeah. You’re staying here so we should get you used to human life…” Kisuke could make fake documents for Grimmjow to get a job right? Or to go to school? He had to be able to, considering how Rukia and the others had entered school fairly easily. Ichigo finally turned to look at the new visored and froze at the look on his face.

His eyes were wide with surprise but his expression was soft, staring at Ichigo like the ginger had hung the stars in the sky. “What?” Ichigo flushed once more.

“Nothing. Just. Never really thought of someone buying something for me. Didn’t have a money system in Hueco Mundo or anything.” Grimmjow shrugged, turning his eyes away to stare out the window.

“Well, you’re living here. Yuzu and Karin like you well enough, and my father doesn’t mind you either. So while you’re here, you’re a friend and part of the family.”

_Family_? Grimmjow didn’t remember if he’d ever had one of those before. His chest ached and his brows furrowed. “You’re too soft.” He muttered to himself and sighed. 

“Tch. Asshole. Can’t let anyone be nice to you, huh?” Ichigo crossed his arms and looked away.

“No one has ever been nice without reason. Always something in it for them.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “You know, before every Espada meeting, Aizen would get us all tea before he started? He did things like that.” A scoff. “Hated that fucker.”

Ichigo frowned at that. Aizen was a fucking bastard. “Well not everyone is like Aizen. When have I ever lied to you, Grimmjow? Honestly, I’m not even very good at lying.”

The other looked at him and let out a sigh. “You had to be the most pure of heart human I’ve ever met, didn’t you?”

“I’m not really pure of heart.” He laughed with a small flush on his face.

“How many people who were your enemies are now your allies?”

“Uh…” The ginger started counting on his fingers before stopping. “Okay, well a lot.”

“Case in point.” Grimmjow actually laughed.

Ichigo scoffed, but a smile tugged at his lips. “Anyway, we can go clothes shopping tomorrow after we visit Kisuke. Alright?”

“Yeah yeah...Thanks.” There was some silence before Grimmjow flopped on the bed for a nap, back to Ichigo. “Call me down when dinner is ready.”

\---

Ichigo looked very amused by the cat pile on the couch. Grimmjow was lying down and Karin and Yuzu were sprawled on top of him, all watching television. Some detective show that they all seemed to like.

The girls were intently watching the beginning of the episode as Grimmjow turned his attention to the ginger that entered. “Sup, Kurosaki?”

“We’re going to Urahara’s, remember? So get out from under my sisters and come on.”

The girls pouted, but Yuzu spoke. “We just started the episode!”

Grimmjow nudged the girls and they scrambled off of him. “I can watch it later. Keep going.” He paused and glanced at the screen. “By the way, the lawyer did it and the ballerina is a lesbian.”

Karin frowned and glanced at the screen. “How could you possibly know that?”

The ex-arrancar shrugged. “Just got a feeling.” Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed Grimmjow’s arm, tugging him outside so they could walk to Urahara’s.

The training ground looked the same as it always had. Urahara sat up on a large rock, watching the pair to see how Grimmjow had changed since his transformation from an arrancar. His zanpakuto seemed to be the same. He could also still change some choice things of the appearance of his resurrección.

“Grind, Pantera!” Grimmjow snarled as he scratched his nails down his blade. Ichigo watched as the smoke cleared and his jaw nearly dropped. He didn’t look like a hollow anymore. Many things were still the same. His hair flowed down to midcalf, his ears, feet and hands all looked the same, the bone leg and arm guards and the hollow bone crown still rested on his forehead, being the only proof of what he once was. Where was once white hollow bone now was a thick dense coat of pure white fur. On that fur was light, barely visible rosettes littering his body.

Grimmjow looked down at himself and slowly touched the dense fur. “Holy fuck.” The thickness of the fur seemed to make up for his lost hierro. His large malicious grin was directed at Ichigo. “Get ready, shinigami.” He snarled.

Ichigo had to snap himself out of his reverie and grinned back. “Let’s find out how sturdy you are, Grimmjow.” Then he charged.

The pair clashed intensely, savage grins on both their faces. They both reveled in fighting each other ever since they started their routine. Urahara watched with interest as their fight carried on. He watched as they traded blow for blow, wondering if Grimmjow could summon a mask like Visoreds could.

Their fight lasted a couple hours, Ichigo noticing that even though Grimmjow wasn’t an arrancar anymore, he was just as strong, maybe even stronger. It wasn’t long before they were both on the ground, panting harshly. “Guess we can fight here from now, on since we can’t easily get to Hueco Mundo.” Ichigo sat up to look at the other.

Grimmjow hummed and looked back. “As long as we get to fight, Kurosaki.”

The ginger scoffed and stood before dusting himself off. “C’mon. I promised to buy you clothes after.”

Kisuke pulled Grimmjow away to talk to him as Ichigo grabbed his body. Ichigo frowned as he watched them talk, feeling a hot stirring in his stomach. He quickly got into his own body and once he had, Grimmjow was walking over to get into his gigai.

“What was up with that?” He motioned to Urahara.

The ex-arrancar shrugged. “He told me I could probably summon a mask like you and those Visoreds could. Wants me to practice.”

“Oh, okay.” He flushed awkwardly. He hadn’t felt jealous. He _hadn’t_.

Grimmjow gave him an odd look, but they soon left to go shopping.

\---

The two returned to Ichigo’s house with a couple bags. Isshin was determined to pay for it, since he seemed to like Grimmjow. Ichigo returned his father’s credit card and walked towards the stairs to put away the ex-arrancar’s new clothes. Yuzu rushed up to them and she was grinning wide. “How did you know, Grimmjow!?”

“How did I know what?”

“That the lawyer did it and the ballerina was a lesbian!” She tugged on his sleeve and Ichigo watched the motion. The old Grimmjow would have killed anyone who touched him like that in a second. This Grimmjow just let the girl do so.

A casual shrug and grin. “I’m good at reading people.”

She beamed up at him and tugged him towards the couch. “We stopped after that episode to wait for you!”

Ichigo blinked owlishly. When had his sisters hanging out with Grimmjow become a norm?

The blue-haired man just followed the ginger’s sister to the couch and flopped on it, the girls already having made popcorn that he joined them in eating.

The shinigami huffed and continued up the stairs, ignoring the tinge of jealousy he felt. He had just spent the entire day with the other, he had the right to hang out with someone else. New clothes were placed in the closet and Ichigo decided to go shower.

He stood under the spray and stared at the tile wall. Maybe he could admit that he had a thing for Grimmjow. He had calmed down dramatically in the last few years, though he could still be a dick sometimes. Ever since the incident in Hueco Mundo with Grimmjow’s hole closing, Ichigo had noticed the other was rather cautious around him. As if Ichigo was the one who had caused the disappearance of it.

The ginger washed himself and his hair before exiting the bathroom and going to his room. He yawned as he entered, eyes closing as he dropped the towel to grab some pajamas.

“Damn Kurosaki, didn’t know you were offering to put on a show.”

Eyes snapped open to lock onto Grimmjow lounging on his bed. It took a second for his brain to process that he was naked in front of Grimmjow. Again. Except without underwear this time. He snatched up his towel and covered himself. “Can you stop doing that! I thought you were watching television with the twins!”

A small incline of a shoulder. “They fell asleep rather quickly tonight, and you took longer in the shower than usual.” He hopped up and walked past the ginger. “My turn.” Walking out he glanced back to check out Kurosaki’s ass. _Nice._

Ichigo quickly pulled on some clothes and climbed into bed, facing his closet, nostrils flared in minor frustration. The damn Sexta was torturing him, he was sure. He defiantly closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The door opened and shut and he peeked slyly through his lashes. Swallowing hard, he snapped them back shut. Torture. Had to be.

Shuffling, a scratching noise, and a grunt later, the bed dipped and he felt Grimmjow flop on the bed on the other side of him. “Grimm, what are you doing?”

“M’ cold. You’re warm.” Was his only explanation before snuggling into Ichigo’s back. _Snuggling._ From _Grimmjow._ He didn’t fight it, but he didn’t want to admit that it was nice. His eyes quickly shut and he fell fast asleep.

Grimmjow felt the ginger drift off, and he nuzzled his neck and hair. He wanted to see how far he could push his affections and Ichigo honestly didn’t seem to mind it. His cheek continued to rub against Ichigo’s neck, scenting him. The ex-hollow still had many tendencies from before his change, wanting to scent the ginger to show others that he was _his._

“You’re such a dense pain in the ass.” His arms wrapped around Ichigo, caressing his sternum. “Kisuke figured it out right away, why can’t you?” Grimmjow sighed and nudged his head with his nose. 

Ever since becoming whatever the hell he was now, he kept remembering things he swore he didn’t know about. After the kiss incident, he remembered other kisses. After he watched television with the twins, he remembered a show he liked. It didn’t make sense.

The ex-espada huffed and tugged Ichigo even closer. Whatever. He’d deal with it later.

\---

Routines in the Kurosaki household seamlessly incorporated Grimmjow. The twins watched their shows using him as a pillow. Sometimes Isshin made him help in the clinic, to carry heavier things or just have him hold struggling patients. Ichigo and Grimmjow would still have their weekly fights, but they now took place in Urahara’s bunker. 

Everything was absurdly easy but it was also disconcerting. Grimmjow had mellowed out _dramatically_ , and it confused the hybrid. The ex-espada would do what he wanted, but what he wanted seemed to be learning more things about being human. 

Ichigo had to think of fun things to show Grimmjow. He was currently outside a science museum with an aquarium, the ever curious Grimmjow in tow. The pair walked towards the entrance and the ginger paid for their tickets. Children were in packed groups, running around and squealing about certain exhibits.

Grimmjow looked around with muted fascination, not wanting to give away how interested he really was in learning these things. A few children looked at him curiously and gave him a big smile. He didn’t know how to react to such cheerful little humans so he waved awkwardly. Everything was a lot to take in but Ichigo started to mess around with the exhibits so Grimmjow joined him.

The pair had fun trying every exhibit and learning about things they would forget in a week or so. Seeing Grimmjow giving such a pleasant expression was doing things to Ichigo. 

“Alright Kurosaki, this place was...interesting.” Of course he wouldn't admit that it was fun and entertaining.

“Well, good for you ‘cause we’re not done.” The ginger grabbed the ex-espada’s wrist with a grin and tugged him toward the aquarium.

The moment Grimmjow’s eyes landed on the plethora of fish, he was against the tank in seconds. Ichigo was startled as he watched the man stare at the fish, watching them swim around in the tanks. It seemed he couldn’t decide which fish he wanted to watch, he kept going between the tanks and staring excitedly.

Ichigo was baffled. Who knew that Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez loved fish?

The hybrid sat on a small bench and watched the other jump around between tanks. He observed as Grimmjow started reading about the fish and Ichigo smiled. How could he be so fucking cute running around like a kid full of wonder and amazement? “Hey, Grimm?” Said man looked over. “Let’s go into the gift shop before we see more, yeah?.”

Grimmjow nodded before the pair headed to the side area where there was a small gift shop. The pair started looking around and blue eyes locked onto an orange lionfish plush. He cocked his head to the side curiously and cautiously pet it. Eyes widening as he realized how soft it was, he looked it over, spotting a price on it and frowning. Right. He didn’t have money and he was sure Kurosaki would throw a bitch fit if he stole something. Walking away he shoved his hands in his pants pockets, but Ichigo saw the whole thing.

The ginger walked over and picked up the plush, walking to the counter with it and some things for his sisters. Once he was finished paying, Ichigo jogged over to the other man. “Hey, let's keep going. You're gunna love this next section.” Grimmjow nodded, eyes looking curiously at the bag that he hadn’t noticed Ichigo purchase.

The pair continued through the aquarium and Ichigo was definitely right about Grimmjow's reaction to the next area. It was one of the rounded tank hallways with fish on all sides. The Sexta's face was absolutely enraptured by the scene, head tilted up to look at all the amazing fish swimming overhead. Ichigo noticed he seemed especially entertained by the sharks lazily swimming around.

A lionfish floated by and the ex-espada watched as it swam slowly to the other side. He seemed to remember something and an expression akin to a pout appeared on his face.

Ichigo walked up next to him and nudged him lightly, the other man looking at him with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. “Hey, I bought this for you. Saw you looking at it, so thought you would like to have it.” His cheeks flushed as he handed the lionfish plush over to Grimmjow.

An owlish look overtook his face as he slowly took the stuffed animal from Ichigo’s hands. He stared at it for a few moments before looking back to the ginger. “Why did you buy this for me?” No one ever gave stuff freely, even though Ichigo had before, he had never gone out of his way to look for something that Grimmjow had _specifically_ wanted like this.

“Huh? Cause you looked like you wanted it. We’re friends, right? That’s what friends do.” Ichigo smiled softly at the other.

Grimmjow blinked at him and suddenly his sharp face softened to something fond and another emotion that Ichigo couldn’t quite pinpoint but it sent his heart racing at the sight of it. “You’re a dumb bastard, Kurosaki.” 

Despite the words, Ichigo’s heart soared at being the only one that was granted a peek at that expression. Well, him and thousands of little fishy spectators, but really, who would they tell?

\---

“Come on, Grimmjow! I’ll leave without you!” Ichigo tapped his foot at the bottom of the stairs. The ginger heard a huff and the other man walking down the steps. He didn’t want to admit it, but Grimmjow looked _good_ in party casual clothes.

“Why do we have to go out? Why can’t we stay here?” The ex-espada grumbled.

“Because friends go out. And it’s been awhile since I’ve seen my other friends. I know that you get along fine with me and my family but you should make more friends, especially if you’re staying here in the human world.”

Grimmjow had a look on his face that was probably equivalent of a pout, but if Ichigo said that, the other would punch his fucking lights out. “Fine. But, I’m only going cause no one else is home tonight.”

“Uh-huh.” Ichigo rolled his eyes but tugged Grimmjow out the front door, fingers around his wrist.

The ex-arrancar stared at the point of contact where Ichigo was touching him. He honestly loved the physical contact, nothing felt like this when he had a hierro. The ginger’s touch especially made his stomach do weird little flips. Yuzu had been watching romances lately and she always clung to Grimmjow as she bawled about romance and love and such, while all Grimmjow could think of was Ichigo.

“There it is!” The ginger pointed to the bar that was their destination. He tugged Grimmjow into it before releasing his wrist and scanning the tables for his friends.

“Ichigo!” Orihime waved her hand in greeting, from where she was with the whole crew.

He rushed over with Grimmjow sulkily trailing behind. The pair joined the table and they all looked excited to see Ichigo but more wary about seeing the ex-espada.

Uryu, as ever, was the first to point it out. “What’s the arrancar doing here?”

“Well, it’s kind of a long story...we’ve all been busy so I haven’t had a chance to tell you that Grimmjow isn’t an arrancar anymore.” He explained how his mask disappeared and his hollow hole closed but they didn’t know why.

Grimmjow on the other hand noticed a few of Ichigo’s friends immediately connected the dots and they stared at him with surprise. He gave them all a glare to indicate he didn’t want any of them to say a damn word.

The group chatted and drank, the ex-espada just having a soda since alcohol tasted horrendous. A drink was surreptitiously set on the table in front of Ichigo by a bartender. “Gentleman over there wanted to buy you a drink.” Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at the man at the same time. The former gave a shy wave while the latter gave a glare that could burn down kingdoms.

“I’m gonna go thank him for the drink.” The hybrid stood and walked over to the man.

Grimmjow glared a hole into the man’s head and barely noticed when Tatsuki sat in Ichigo’s spot next to him. “So, you have a thing for him huh? We obviously should have figured that out sooner.”

He glared at her before his eyes returned to Ichigo who laughed at something the man said. “Yeah. Well he’s obviously looking in other places. He’s been too much of a damn idiot to figure out _why_ I’m not a fucking hollow anymore.”

Tatsuki gave a small smile. “Well maybe you should talk to him.”

The ex-arrancar stood quickly and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m not good at that talking thing.” He turned on his heel and made his way towards the door, he was done with this place.

“Wait! Grimmjow!” His arm was grabbed as he was already outside the door. “Where are you going? We haven’t been here a super long time.” Ichigo had a confused look on his face.

“I’m leaving. Go talk to your new friend.” The blue-haired man snapped and tugged away his arm from the ginger’s grip before quickly walking away and towards home. _‘When did it become home?’_ It didn’t take long to return to the Kurosaki clinic. He walked in the door and stomped towards the upstairs.

“Grimmjow? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Yuzu and Karin were on the couch, watching one of their shows.

“Your stupid fucking brother is the problem.” Grimmjow hissed before stomping upstairs to Ichigo’s room.

The twins eyes connected and they nodded, standing up and getting some popcorn and looking out the window to wait for their brother.

They needed to talk.

\---

Ichigo was rubbing his head as he walked in the front door. His mind was pouring over what he could have done to piss Grimmjow off. He seemed almost, dare he say, _jealous_. But that couldn’t be right… right?

He froze as he saw his sister’s sitting at the dining room table, eating some popcorn. “Sit, dear brother. We need to talk.” Yuzu gave him a smile and Karin gave him a glare. Oh boy. Good cop, bad cop routine.

Tentatively sitting, he looked between the two. “Okay...what’s going on?”

“What are your intentions for Grimmjow?” Karin asked with a cold look on her face.

“E-excuse me?!” Ichigo was baffled.

“Are you two going to date? Cause if not, we need to discuss how you two interact because we want to keep Grimmjow here. We like having him around and we don’t want your awkwardness chasing him away.” Yuzu stated resolutely. “Basically, do you like Grimmjow romantically?”

Ichigo stared at his sisters. Was he being interrogated by his sisters, about his love life? What the absolute fuck? His face flushed a bright red as he spoke. “Come on…” A sigh. “Yeah, I do like him. But… hollows can’t love. They don’t have a heart.” He’d been telling himself that a long time. It’s how he came to terms with killing hollows. He needed to remember that Grimmjow was a hollow.

“Uh… I thought he wasn’t a hollow anymore?” Karin raised a brow at her brother.

Ichigo’s brain halted for a few moments. Grimmjow wasn’t a hollow anymore. Grimmjow wasn’t a hollow. _Not a fucking hollow. Holy shit._ Ichigo bolted up from his chair and booked it up the stairs, leaving his grinning sisters behind.

Slamming his door open and shut as he entered, the ginger stared down a startled but still angry looking Grimmjow. “What the fuck do you want?”

"Why aren't you a hollow anymore?"

The ex-espada had the gall to suddenly look a little embarrassed. "I don't know."

"I think you do, Grimmjow. Tell me."

"No." He growled, standing up from the bed to face him fully.

"Why the fuck not?" Now Ichigo was getting aggravated.

"Because you wouldn't like the answer, Kurosaki." The taller man glowered down at him.

"When did anyone's fucking opinion ever matter to you? Especially mine!"

"When I fucking fell in love with you!"

Ichigo blinked in surprise, not expecting that to be yelled into his face. Grimmjow didn't seem to expect it either as his eyes widened in surprise and he stepped back. "What?"

The pair stared at each other silently for a few moments before Ichigo surged forward and kissed Grimmjow. The other man was frozen for a moment before kissing back, tongue swiping along the ginger’s bottom lip before pushing into his mouth.

Ichigo backed Grimmjow up to his bed, knocking them over onto the firm mattress. “Grimm? Have you ever fucked anyone?” The ginger hummed and nipped at his jaw.

Grimmjow shook his head. “Not since I was human.” He mumbled honestly.

The ginger smiled at the other and hummed, tugging at the ex-espada’s shirt and his own. “Do you remember anything from then?”

“Bits and pieces. Been remembering more since I’ve been here.” Grimmjow admitted as he shimmied out of his pants and tugged at Ichigo’s, mouthing at his neck.

A hum came from Ichigo as he stood to slip off his pants and underwear. He hungrily eyed the heavy cock between Grimmjow’s legs and smirked, sat on his thighs and leaned down to kiss the other. “Well, maybe I can refresh some more fun parts of those memories.” Ichigo leaned over to his desk and grabbed a small bottle of lube. “Gimme your hand.” He reached forward and held Grimmjow’s hand.

Blue eyes watched the ginger carefully as he put some lube on his fingers. It was cold, but Ichigo motioned for him to rub his fingers together to warm it up and spread it around. Sun-kissed hands gripped his coated fingers and rubbed them against the cleft of Ichigo’s ass. Grimmjow understood the implication and slowly pushed a finger inside.

Ichigo's breath hitched immediately and he scooted his body higher on Grimmjow so he could reach inside him better. The ginger lazily kissed and nipped at the other man's jaw and neck as he was slowly stretched open, glad to have fingers besides his own inside of him.

Grimmjow lazily but thoroughly stretched the other, remembering enough to know what he was doing. It wasn't too long until he was pulling them out and dragging Ichigo up to kiss him again, but he pulled him too fast and smacked their heads together. "Ow, shit!" They both rubbed their foreheads and the ginger looked down at his once enemy and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shut up. These human body things are so fucking delicate." The blue-haired man scowled and tugged the other down, albeit much more carefully than moments before, to push their lips together once more.

The ginger sat up, making the man beneath him growl a little at him pulling away. "Calm down, pussycat." He grinned and positioned Grimmjow's cock against his entrance.

"Don't-fuuuck…" Large hands gripped Ichigo's hips as he slowly lowered himself down on the cock. 

"You were saying something?" The hybrid gave a satisfied smirk, though he also looked affected by their connection.

"Shut up, you little shit, and just…" Grimmjow made a vague hand gesture as if he didn't know what was next.

"What? Ride your dick?"

"Yes. That." 

Ichigo obliged starting to lift and drop his hips, effectively fucking himself on the other's cock.

Grimmjow groaned and dug his fingers into the ginger's hips as he helped him along his aching member. "Fucking shit." His fingers were definitely going to bruise that tan skin.

It was a few more heated moments before an awkward grunt came from Ichigo. He tried to adjust to make himself comfortable but he just made a soft irritated noise.

"What?"

"Awkward position." The ginger grumbled.

"Well let's change that." Grimmjow grinned and rolled them over so he would be on top. The man grossly miscalculated as they rolled straight off the bed and right onto the floor with a heavy thud.

The pair stared at each other for a few moments before both bursting into a laughing fit. Ichigo thinks it was the first time he ever saw Grimmjow genuinely laugh.

The pair scrambled back up to the bed, Ichigo on his back with Grimmjow hovering over him, hands on his knees and running his thumbs gently over them. He pushed himself back into the ginger and gave a long pleased groan.

Tan fingers tangled into blue hair and tugged as Grimmjow started thrusting at a steady pace into Ichigo. Moans spilled from both mens’ lips before connecting once more in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. The kiss broke with a soft cry coming from the ginger’s throat as the other man hit his prostate. “Holy fuck-!”

Grimmjow used the opportunity to bite and suck at Ichigo’s neck, loving how it made the ginger tremble and moan beneath him. His right hand slipped between their bodies and tugged at Ichigo’s cock.

“Oh fuck! Grimm!” The ginger’s back curved like a bow as he came onto his own stomach and Grimmjow’s hand, writhing as he clenched down hard on the other man’s cock making him come inside.

The pair went boneless, panting and flopped uselessly on the bed, Grimmjow crushing Ichigo under his weight. “Grimm…” The hybrid wheezed. “You’re heavy…”

“Sorry.” The ex-espada mumbled as he rolled off Ichigo to lay next to him. The two close together, Ichigo’s head on Grimmjow’s chest. There was a strong heartbeat beneath his ear and he smiled softly. 

“So...when did you know? Or how did it even happen?” Sun-kissed fingers traced along the scar on the other man’s chest.

“That time in Hueco Mundo when my hole closed. That’s when I realized anyway. I _really_ looked at you and saw those freckles on your face and how your eyes always look so bright…” He trailed off. “It felt like my hollow hole was a whirlpool, constantly collapsing in on itself until I was going to be sucked through it. I thought I was dying, so I sent you through the garganta. Didn’t want you stuck there.”

“Really?” Ichigo felt the other man nod. “I was so… _angry_ when you had thrown me through. You were in pain, and weren’t allowing me to help you. I knew you wouldn’t let me anyway but… I was so worried.”

“I never thought you would feel the same. You have actual humans that care for you, why even look at a washed up arrancar who's tried to kill you a multitude of times?” Grimmjow laughed softly. “I lied to you that day that we went to Kisuke’s. He did tell me to practice to see if I could summon a mask, but he was really asking me if I wanted to move to the shop if I felt I was intruding on your family.”

“You said no?”

“Of course I did. I wanted to stay close to you. That, and your sisters would track me down and drag me back kicking and screaming, I am positive of that.” He chuckled and rubbed his cheek on the top of Ichigo’s head like a damn cat.

Ichigo snorted. “I’m sure of that too. They fucking sat me down to interrogate me about my _‘intentions’_ towards you. You’re their new favorite brother.”

“Doesn’t take much. Ouch! Hey!” Ichigo had twisted one of Grimmjow’s nipples.

“I will throw your naked ass out the window.” They were quiet a few seconds before chuckling. “Hey, Grimm?” A small hum of acknowledgement. “I love you.” He murmured softly.

Grimmjow was silent for a few moments before kissing the top of Ichigo’s head. “Love you too.”

\---

Rukia had been too curious to follow the orders she was given. There had been a presence of another shinigami in this world but had quickly disappeared after a day or so. If anyone had answers it would be Urahara or Ichigo. Naturally the woman went to her friend’s house first. She went up to his window to knock but saw a flash of blue hair that was sickeningly familiar.

She slammed open the window and jumped in, spotting the espada choking her friend. “Don’t touch him Jeagerjaques!” Her sword was drawn in an instant and she saw the arrancar’s shoulders tense immediately.

The two men both sat up, Ichigo shirtless and burning a bright red while Grimmjow just looked mildly annoyed. “Rukia? What the fuck? Why are you here?”  
  


“Why is the arrancar here? And why is he in a gigai?” She kept her sword pointed at the blue-haired man.

“Ah, Grimmjow is…” Ichigo didn’t know how to describe the other to his friend.

“Me and Ichigo live together. Are together. And fuck. A lot.” He gave a shit eating grin.

“You were choking him!” She didn’t believe what he was saying, but the deep flush on Ichigo’s face was making her question it.

“If you look below the sheets, you can tell he was definitely into it.”

“Grimmjow!” Ichigo pushed his lover off the bed and threw a pillow at him. “This isn’t how I wanted to tell my friends, you fucker!”

“He was choking you!”

“It was consensual choking!”

Rukia blinked. Then blinked again. “Excuse me, I need to bleach my eyes.” With that she turned and walked out of the room. She didn’t want to know and no one could pay her enough to stay and learn more.


End file.
